Gift
by MystiKoorime
Summary: When Hiei's complex honor code somehow leads him to being indebted to the ferry-girl, he sets off a series of events that neither of them was prepared for. For the HB Shipper Week on Tumblr. Cover art by Arekisandora on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

This piece is for the Hiei/Botan Shipper Week on Tumblr, spearheaded by the one and only, LonelyDreamer7.

Today's prompt is: _Gift_.

* * *

Botan stood in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide as she blinked at the fire-demon. She hadn't seen Hiei since their return from the Dark Tournament a few days ago and she had been preparing for the worst when she was told that he was looking for her. After nearly revealing his relation to Yukina one too many times, it seemed as though he was finally ready to make good on all those bone-chilling death threats.

She glanced around warily. There were many ferry-girls and ogres around, some outright staring at them, others being more discreet. Surely he would not try anything violent with all these witnesses present.

Gathering up her courage, she returned her attentions back to Hiei. His sword was strangely absent and his hands were shoved into his pockets, sharp gaze fixed on her.

"Lord Koenma mentioned you wanted to see me?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice even and steady.

She flinched when he pulled his hand out of his pocket, her body tensing instinctively as he reached towards her. If Hiei noticed her skittish reaction, he did not show it. He simply held a rectangular box out before her, crimson eyes averted to the side.

"Um..." she began uncertainly, head titling in confusion.

"Take it, ferry-girl."

Botan nodded, accepting the item with both hands. Their fingers brushed together for the briefest moment and she was pleasant surprised by how warm his skin was. When she pulled away, she could still feel the heat tingling on her fingers.

"I don't understand," she said, brow crinkling as she stared down at the velvet box. "What is this for?"

Hiei regarded her slowly, crimson eyes as intense as always as he focused on her and her alone.

"You were the one who pushed for Yukina's residence in the human world, were you not?"

"Well, yes..." she admitted.

"I don't like owing anyone," he stated, shoulders squared defensively.

Botan shook her head, her expression softening.

"You don't owe me, silly! I did it because Yukina is my friend!" she tried to explain.

"And you know what she is to me," he replied pointedly.

Botan nodded in understanding.

"So… is this your way of thanking me?" she questioned. "A demon world custom, perhaps?"

"That is of no concern to you," he responded rudely.

His mouth pulled into a tight line, signaling that the conversation was over. Botan pouted, but did not press the issue. It was a miracle that the conversation had gotten this far without him threatening her, after all, and even though they had known each other for quite some time, she still found it hard to believe that he had come all this way just to give her a gift.

"Do you intend to stare at it all day or are you going to open it?" Hiei asked.

The fire-demon's cutting voice startled her out of her thoughts. He continued to stare at her impatiently and she nodded.

"Oh, right! Of course!"

Botan flipped open the top cover and let out a gasp. Inside contained a golden necklace with simple, yet stunning amethyst jewel attached to it.

"Oh, Hiei, it's beautiful..." she breathed out.

Her eyes roamed over the stone, taking in the intricate cuts and the way it gleamed when it caught the light. Her gaze then passed over the glittering gold of the necklace and eventually landed on the tiny price tag attached to it.

"...Um, Hiei?" she began suspiciously.

"What?"

"How in the world did you acquire enough human world currency to purchase this?" she asked.

"I didn't," came the flat reply.

"Y-you mean you stole it?!"

"How else would I have procured it?" he scoffed.

"Hiei!"

"What?"

"You can't just break the law!" she admonished. "You're on probation for goodness sake."

"You know that I don't care about laws, especially those of the human world."

"You might not, but I do! Furthermore, you just made me an accomplice in your larceny!"

"That hardly matters, seeing as I did not get caught."

"Still!" she exclaimed.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Keep your voice down, woman, you're causing a scene."

She looked around at the new attention they had garnered, before lowering her voice.

"I trust you didn't actually hurt anyone?" she asked.

"Hn, you can relax, ferry-girl. I am not foolish enough to make that mistake."

"Well, that's a relief..." she sighed, looking down at the necklace. "Now there's just the matter of the stolen goods..."

Hiei grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Keep it or don't, I don't care," he scowled as he turned away.

Botan's expression fell into a look of regret as she took in the hard line of his shoulders and the way his hands were balled into fists. He went through all of this trouble for her and all she could do was berate him for it.

"Wait!" she called out urgently. "Please don't go."

Hiei faced her once more, but did not say a word.

"I didn't mean to be ungrateful or anything of the sort. In fact, I truly appreciate the gesture," she said meaningfully.

"…"

"It was very sweet of you," she continued.

"..."

"And sort of romantic, too," she mused with a light smile.

"It wasn't supposed to be," he defended. "I know for a fact that women like such things and you are always fawning over whatever catches your eye."

Her eyes widened as he went on.

"Silly, trivial things like the flowers that Kurama grows or the sunset."

"I didn't realize you noticed," she said quietly.

"You're always so loud and expressive, woman," he countered. "How could I not?"

Her smile grew as she glanced down at the gem. It was the same color as her eyes and she wondered if Hiei had taken that into account before he swiped it. She wondered if he had given it any thought at all.

"Believe it or not, this is the first time I've ever received a gift," she revealed.

Hiei was wordless at that.

"And it's so pretty, too," she praised.

"Then keep it and stop wasting my time with your indecision," Hiei encouraged.

The ferry-girl bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"I don't know..."

"I'm not returning it," he warned.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Hiei was quicker.

"And I refuse to tell you where I got it from."

"Hiei!"

"The damage is already done, so you may as well let go of your pesky morals."

Her brows drew together in concern. She wanted to, but a stirring in her conscience held her back.

Hiei seems to notice her indecision and he sighed, some of the tension draining from his features.

"If you can't do that much, then keep it because I'm asking you to," he requested.

Botan's eyes widened as she stared back at him. Hiei never asked anyone to do anything; the fact that he had lowered his guard and relinquished his pride enough to do so for her was extremely telling of his character.

"Hiei…"

"Keep it because I want you to have it," he finished, an unfamiliar quality in his voice and in his gaze.

Crimson eyes captured her own imploringly, breaking down all of her reservations. Botan gave in with a nod, completely mesmerized by the sudden shift in his countenance.

"Thank you, Hiei," she smiled, her heart warming in her chest at the surprisingly kind gesture.

A flicker of something new ran across his expression before his features hardened into their usual look of cold indifference.

"Speak of this to no one," he ordered.

In the next instant, a gust of wind blew her hair and ruffled her clothing and Hiei had disappeared out of sight.

Botan pulled the necklace out from its case, smiling down at the unexpected gift.

Maybe there was more to the fire-demon than she originally thought.

* * *

I think I will continue this little idea sometime in the near future. I've already got an idea for part two working its way into my mind. ;)

Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two! It doesn't tie into the HB week, but the next update will!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

In truth, a simple piece of jewelry could not accurately serve as repayment for what the ferry-girl had done for his sister. She had given Yukina a home; a safe place to belong, surrounded by the people she had admittedly become attached to. Hiei would be able to easily keep track of her here and he knew that she would be safe at the old woman's temple. What the ferry-girl had done for him could never be repaid, but he knew that he could not let this go without at least doing something in return.

Although he tried to ignore her more often than not, he had noticed more about her than he would have liked to. For instance, he knew for a fact that she was keen on the things that had caught her eye. He had witnessed her fawning over their mother's tear gem when Yukina told her of its significance. He had seen her smiling up at the twinkling stars at night. He had seen her captured by the colors of twilight as the sun set on the horizon.

So, when he spotted the amethyst stone in the jewelry store's display window, he did not have to think twice. The color was similar to her eyes and it shone just enough that he knew she would like it.

Procuring it was child's play.

Mustering up the will to actually give it to the woman was a bit more difficult.

Convincing her to keep it was even harder.

But the hardest part of all was processing the way that things had changed after gifting her with the trinket. She had taken to wearing it all the time and he was beginning to doubt that she ever took it off. Though it was a little unsettling, Hiei had eventually learned to deal with it.

What he still had trouble processing was the change between them. Her greetings became friendlier and more familiar. She smiled at him often, open and inviting and warmer than he ever wanted to experience. She even tried to strike up multiple conversations, despite knowing that he would not care for it.

He never would have come to expect that a simple gift would shift things between them to this extent, but it did. It was plainly obvious that ferry-girl was no longer wary of fearful around him anymore; she had let go of her previous reservations against him and had started to treat him like one of the others.

And that was how Hiei found himself accosted by her in the park one day, hand outstretched towards him with a grin on her face.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a cone shell!" she grinned.

"And why are you prostrating it in front of me?"

"Because I'm gifting it to you."

Crimson eyes continued to stare down at the blue shell in her upturned palm.

"What exactly do you expect me to do with a token like this?" questioned finally.

"You can do anything you want with it. I just felt like giving you something nice and unique, since you did the same for me."

"That was for a specific reason, woman. You do not owe me anything."

"I know."

"And if I accept this, then I will be in your debt again," he told her.

Botan's expression fell and she floundered for a moment.

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to... that wasn't my intention," she tried to explain with a shake of her head. "I was only trying to do something nice for you, Hiei."

"And I'm telling you that you did not need to," he maintained evenly.

"I wanted to," she confessed, fingertips grazing against her necklace. "I wanted to because you did something nice for me."

"It wasn't nice. It was my duty-"

"Even if it was an obligation, it meant a lot to me," she admitted, pale cheeks stained with color. "I don't have any money. I'm not a good cook like Yukina or Keiko. And I'm not as smart or resourceful as Shizuru, so this was the best I could do."

Hiei swallowed thickly, a strange tightening in his chest making it difficult to breathe. This only ever happened when the ferry-girl gave him far too much attention and he didn't like it.

"I searched all over the beach for it," she recounted with a grin. "I really think it's one of a kind!"

"..."

Blue brows crinkled in uncertainty.

"…Do you not like it?" she asked.

"..."

"Well, you're not obligated to take it if you don't want to," she said, lowering her hand. "It is just a silly cone, after all."

"It is silly," he agreed flatly.

Botan's eyes were downcast as she nodded in defeat.

"But I still want it anyway," he declared.

The ferry-girl perked up, brows lifting as she met his gaze hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. "I will accept your token."

A smile slowly stretched out her lips as she handed the shell off to him, amethyst eyes lit up and shining as brightly as the gem hanging around her neck. Her expression had brightened so much so that Hiei was forced to look away as a strange warmth spread outwards from his chest. He closed his fist around the tiny cone, the weight of the exchange making his fingers tingle and pulse pound.

"Well, I had better get going," Botan said, summoning her oar. That exuberant smile was still on her face and he was sure it would remain there for quite some time to come. "I slipped away from work to find you, but I'm sure someone will notice my absence."

He nodded.

The ferry-girl sat on her oar, hovering a few feet above the ground as she waved at him.

"I suppose I'll see you around!"

He watched her shoot off into the air before looking down at the shell.

It really was a trivial little thing, but he pocketed it nonetheless.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Part 3 will be posted tomorrow

(Psst! I also posted a little story called Growing Pains. Takes place in the Love You More AU and fulfills the prompt for Day 2 of the Shipper Week)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy part 3 of this short story.

Today's Prompt: Family

* * *

The end of another successful mission found the team and their assistant headed back towards the portal that led to the Spirit World. Hiei and Kurama walked ahead, talking amongst themselves, while Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan trailed behind them. It was mostly quiet, the atmosphere calm and peaceful until Yusuke spoke up.

"Hey, you dropped something, Hiei."

Botan watched as the detective bent down to retrieve an object from the grass, his features lifting into a look of amusement as he straightened to full height.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" he began.

She let out a quiet gasp, her hand drawing to her mouth as she noticed the object resting between Yusuke's thumb and forefinger.

Kuwabara squinted.

"Is that a seashell, Urameshi?"

"Uh-huh."

The duo exchanged mischievous glances, before turning towards the fire-demon.

"You collecting seashells down by the seashore or something?" Yusuke taunted, resting his free hand on his hip.

Kuwabara snorted, clearly amused by the turn of events, as Hiei's posture tensed.

"Do you like to go frolicking in fields, too?" Yusuke pressed.

"I bet he secretly makes those girly flower crowns while he's at it," Kuwabara snickered.

"Boys!" Botan admonished.

Hiei said nothing, his energy rising dangerously around him as he snatched the shell out of Yusuke's grip and stalked ahead.

Botan turned to face Yusuke and Kuwabara, eyes narrowed as disappointment ran stern through her features.

"That was completely uncalled for!" she berated. "Must you always antagonize him like that?"

"I'm afraid your words are falling on deaf ears," Kurama interjected, motioning over to the duo.

True to his words, they were far too busy spouting out more wise cracks to pay attention to much else. Botan sent one last reproachful look their way, before summoning her oar and following after the simmering fire-demon.

The wind rustled through her clothes as she concentrated on honing in on the distinct feel of his demon energy. She wasn't exactly the best at sensing and locating others based off of their energies, but strangely enough, she could feel Hiei's in the distance. Following the trail, she eventually came across the black clad fire-demon.

Botan had expected to find him secluded in a dark corner of a forest or on the rooftop of an abandoned building, but instead, he sat on one of the wooden benches at the park.

"Took you long enough, ferry-girl," he said.

She blinked.

"You were expecting me?"

"I knew you would come," he confessed. "You have a bad habit of seeking me out, lately."

His words were not derisive nor did they sound as though he had meant them to be off-putting; they were simply fact. It felt like an invitation, so she smiled and took a seat in the empty space beside him.

Hiei was a lot calmer than she thought he would be. Scowl lines suspiciously absent, his features had smoothened out into a neutral expression. Though they were shaded under the large branches of a tree, the sunlight filtered through the leaves, highlighting the blue tones in his dark hair and the red of his eyes. He seemed so different from the man she once feared. So far from the closed off and dangerous ally she knew him to be. She wondered why she never saw him in this light before.

Her fingertips grazed over the tip of her necklace lightly - an action she had taken to doing so more often than not - as she turned to regard him.

"…You kept the shell," she mentioned.

Hiei nodded wordlessly in confirmation.

"I didn't think you would," she admitted.

Crimson eyes were fixed on a point in the distance as he spoke.

"I lost the first gift I ever received," he revealed plainly. "I didn't much feel like losing the second."

His words tugged at her heart and echoed in her mind. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was referring to, but she had to be sure.

"What was it?" she asked. "Your first gift?"

He answered without missing a beat, eyes resting on hers evenly.

"The counterpart to Yukina's hiruiseki."

Her expression fell, heart sinking in her chest.

"Don't give me that look, ferry-girl," he scoffed.

"What look?"

"That pitying one."

"I'm not pitying you," she corrected. "I just felt sorry for you is all."

Red eyes sharpened under furrowed brows and she held her hands up in defense.

"What I meant to say was that I put myself in your shoes," she began to explain. "And I realized that I would be awfully sad if I lost something as dear as that."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fortunately for me, I am not as emotional as you," he said. "I don't care about the things that have that been left behind in the past."

"Of course you do," she insisted, bottom lip pulled into a pout.

Hiei frowned at her stubbornly, crimson clashing against amethyst.

"I don't," he maintained.

Botan's expression softened.

"But it was from your mother."

"I didn't even know her."

"Still," she persisted knowingly. "It was the only thing you had left from her. I know how much that means. And Yukina told me just how special those gems were."

Hiei's mouth pressed into a line as he looked away, his silence more telling than any words he might have said.

"Do you ever think about her?" Botan pressed.

She half expected him to snap at her or to coldly reply that it was none of her business, but his shoulders fell slightly from their squared position and the furrow in his brow lessened considerably.

"There isn't much to think about," he answered eventually. "My first and only memory of her was brief and unpleasant."

Blue brows drew together as concern laced through her features.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"It's fine," he dismissed, averting his gaze once more. "I have long since made peace with it."

Botan's heart ached for him, but she pushed the hurt aside. It was clear that Hiei did not appreciate her attempts at sympathy or empathy and she did not want to offend him. Turning to face him, she met the fire-demon's unreadable expression with a bright smile.

"Even if you never knew her, I bet I could guess what she was like," she began lightly.

He glanced at her warily, confusion swirling in his red eyes.

"She was probably a kind and strong woman," Botan surmised. "And brave, too."

"How would you know a thing like that?" he challenged.

"Children are usually reminiscent of their parents, you know," she informed. "Yukina possesses an immense strength of character and an indomitable spirit. And so do you."

Crimson eyes widened a fraction, his features easing up from their set look of stoicism as he realized what she was getting at.

"I'm absolutely positive that she lives on through you. That's why I can safely say that she must have been extraordinary soul," Botan finished.

Hiei swallowed thickly, a flicker of something new running through his expression before his features hardened.

"You always say the strangest things," he replied. "I suppose it can't be helped, seeing as your head is always in the clouds."

"Maybe," she agreed with a nod, feeling oddly somber all of a sudden. "But unlike you, I don't have a family and I never will. Keeping my head in the clouds and daydreaming is quite literally all I am left with."

Hiei went silent at that; no cutting remark or reproach on his lips. He simply listened, soundlessly acknowledging her words. It gave her the courage to continue voicing the things she never said before.

"I know it's silly, but sometimes I like to imagine what my family would be like if I had one..." Botan revealed, eyes following her index finger as she traced random shapes into the wooden bench. "It just comforts me sometimes."

A few moments of quiet passed between them until Hiei spoke.

"They would undoubtedly be overly emotional, far too chatty and indiscriminately friendly like you are," he concluded.

Botan lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, a slow smile stretching out on her lips.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I don't know... maybe they would be super serious and strict," she countered. "Maybe I would be the black sheep of the family!"

He regarded her with a skeptical raise of his brow.

"I seriously doubt that, woman."

Botan giggled, a warm and happy feeling bubbling up in her chest. Hiei held her gaze evenly, the corner of his lips quirking into the kind of smirk that he did not often reveal as the setting sun cast a soft glow over his sharp features.

She did not know things could be so light and easy when it came to the fire-demon.

She never expected that things could be like this at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5: _Injured/Healing_

 _This HB week is just breezing by! Hope you all enjoy today's contribution._

* * *

Once again, Hiei found himself in the city of apparitions. A new coalition had risen, one that Kuwabara had dubbed the Saint Beasts 2.0. Their goal was the same as every other two-bit villain: world domination, starting with the human world.

Hiei wasn't impressed in the slightest. The only thing that the enemy really had going for them was their numbers. Wave after wave of fighters continued to appear from all sides and every member of the Spirit Detective team was preoccupied in one way or another.

The only thing that truly unsettled Hiei was the fact that the ferry-girl was here. This city was filled with dangers at every corner and even if the demons posed no real threat to him, they were still a hazard to her. She was with the detective, though, so he was sure that she would be safe.

With that in mind, he pushed aside his reservations and dove into the heart of the fray. The battle carried on uneventfully for a while, enemies falling just as easily he expected they would. In his boredom, fire-demon had taken to toying with one of the stronger opponents.

And that was where it all went wrong.

Hiei's guard was admittedly lowered - arrogance and ego clouding his judgment - and an attack that was meant for him was foolishly intercepted by the ferry-girl. He spun around quickly, just barely managing to catch her as she fell against him. Her kimono was in tatters, body limp and face devoid of any expression save for the pained crease of her brow. It was clear that she'd lost consciousness almost immediately, but he knew for a fact that she must have suffered from the searing pain of the blast she had just taken.

His mind went numb as he stared down at the unmoving woman. The very same one who sought him out, wanting to be close to him despite all that he was. Who smiled at him without prejudice and without reservation. Who looked at him as though she actually liked what she saw.

The very same woman who searched an entire beach for a shell that she wasn't even sure that he would accept was now lying limp in his arms, because she was trying to protect _him_.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this at all.

Something within him snapped and Hiei saw red.

His energy spiked, dark flames growing dangerously and drawing everyone's attention was to him.

He was going to kill every last one of these cretins and then burn this place to the ground.

* * *

Botan blinked slowly, her eyes dry and heavy as she struggled to keep them open. She glanced around at the empty room, taking note of the small dresser in the corner and old painting hanging on the wall. She was in one of the unused back rooms at Genkai's temple, but she could not figure out why.

The last thing she remembered was joining the boys for the mission. The enemies were endless and she was supposed to remain by Yusuke's side, but when she saw that despicable demon who had tried to harm Hiei while his back was turned, she moved on autopilot.

The blast must have knocked her unconscious upon impact, because it all went dark from there.

All things considered, she felt okay. A phantom pain lingered and her energy was still far too low for her liking, but she would survive. If the attack had been stronger, she could have very well been obliterated instantaneously. A few aches and pains were minor in the grand scheme of things.

"Hey, you're up," Yusuke said, sliding the door closed behind him.

"Yusuke," she greeted, smiling weakly as she pushed herself into a seated position.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

Brown eyes rested on her knowingly.

"Yukina healed you up, but she said you might still feel a little worse for wear."

Botan forced a smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm right as rain," she reassured. "More importantly, how did the mission go?"

"Well..." Yusuke hesitated, which was extremely uncharacteristic of him.

Worry flooded her, causing her expression to falter slightly as she waited for him to continue.

"It was something else..." he trailed off, scratching at his cheek.

"What happened?"

"After you got injured, Hiei went berserk. He took care of the rest of the demons, giving special attention to the one that hurt you."

Amethyst eyes widened under rounded blue brows.

"He did?"

"Yeah. I think the guy was ready to incinerate the entire city if we let him," Yusuke recounted. "I haven't seen him that angry in a long time."

Botan's gaze fell to her hands as she processed Yusuke's words. She had seen Hiei lose himself in his rage before; fire burning, blazing, in his red eyes as his fists drove into Tarukane's face relentlessly. She had seen him lose control, his power exploding and bursting from his body like an untamable inferno, threatening to destroy everything in its wake. But he had calmed down considerably since then, learning to control his power and his wrath. It almost seemed unfathomable that he would regress from his newfound state of stability because of her.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but he even refused to leave your side for the first few hours," Yusuke revealed quietly. "Yukina had to practically beg him to step away to eat something."

Botan swallowed thickly, her breathing falling slightly out of rhythm as she tried to imagine Hiei doing all those things for her sake. She had seen the fire-demon worry for others before. He had done it all throughout the Dark Tournament. Sometimes it was through a physical sign of his distress - the tightening of his fists, clenching of his jaw, narrowing of his eyes - and sometimes, he had spoken his worries aloud, thinly veiled by a callous comment and flat tone. But it was rare and it never extended to her.

"I can't believe he did all of that," she breathed out.

"Believe it," Yusuke replied.

"Is he alright, at least?" she asked. "He wasn't hurt, was he?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, but a new voice filled the room.

"You are in no position to be worrying about anyone else right now, ferry-girl."

Botan's gaze snapped to the source of the cutting voice and she found Hiei standing near the door, gaze fixed on her pointedly. She didn't even hear him enter and apparently, neither had Yusuke.

"Sheesh, give a guy a warning next time."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and grunted as he looked away.

Brown eyes darted between the fire-demon and ferry-girl a few times, before eventually settling on the door.

"I'm gonna go," Yusuke announced, stretching his arms over his head and then cracking his knuckles. "If either of you needs me, I'll be kicking the old hag's ass in Goblin City."

Botan watched him leave. She could hear him issuing a challenge to Genkai by urging her to start up her arcade system as he treaded down the hallway, and moments later his voice and all other sounds of motion fell out of range.

She returned her attention to Hiei hesitantly, the room suddenly feeling much smaller than before. His mouth was pulled into a firm line, shoulders taut and squared. His forehead was creased, dark brows knotted angrily. The air was thick with tension; heavy and filled with a myriad of emotions that neither of them was willing to breach.

"Why did you do that, woman?" Hiei asked finally, the sharp tone of his voice slicing through the silence.

"..."

"Why did you jump in the way of that blast?" he pressed.

"It was instinctive," she explained. "I saw you in trouble and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, Hiei," she answered easily.

He averted his gaze, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his side. His hands balled into fists as his expression hardened.

"I could have easily taken that hit," he told her. "It wouldn't have done enough damage to incapacitate me."

"I know..."

His gaze met her once more and this time, his guard was gone. Open and exposed, she saw the emotions shading his crimson eyes. The worry. The concern. The guilt. Such sentiments did not belong in his eyes, especially not because of her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked harshly, anger pulling tight lines throughout his features.

"Because I made you worry."

"I wasn't-" he stopped himself, posture tensing until he heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, woman, the truth of the matter is, I was reckless. But so were you. I shouldn't have been so careless and you shouldn't have felt the need to protect me."

"You're right," she agreed. "Let's just say we both acted unthinkingly."

"Hn."

"But it's over now and we're both okay. That's all that matters, right?" she tried.

Hiei went silent at that, the tightness still in his features, jaw clenched stubbornly. He still looked so conflicted, so troubled, and her heart sank.

"Please don't be upset," she urged.

"I'm not upset," he denied stiffly.

"Then why are you scowling like that?"

"Force of habit," he replied simply.

She couldn't help but smile at that, letting out a light giggle. Hiei relaxed a bit, too, and the tension that ran through the air began dissipate. Botan breathed easy again, comforted by the fact that the weight of uncertainty between them was quickly fading and their tentative relations were restored.

As she settled back into the bed once more, her breathing slowed. Fatigue was setting in once more and her eyes drooped slightly as she suppressed a yawn.

"Go to sleep, ferry-girl," Hiei instructed.

Maybe she was imagining things in her weary haze, but his entire countenance had shifted into something new and gentle now. His sharp eyes rested on hers intently and even the sound of his voice was less rough and commanding.

"Rest, woman," he urged again.

This softer side of him was so new; that look in his eye so compelling. She did not want this moment to end.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do that, you'll go away. And I want you to stay."

"You're being unnecessarily stubborn," Hiei admonished lightly.

"I know."

"Especially when I have no intentions of leaving in the first place," he finished.

Botan blinked up at him, her vision beginning to blur.

"You'll be here when I wake?" she asked, meeting his crimson eyes searchingly.

Hiei nodded without hesitation.

"You have my word."

"Okay," she relented, letting out a contented sigh as her eyes drifted closed. "That's good."

The last thing she felt before sleep overtook her was the warmth of Hiei's hand enveloping her own.

She had never felt so safe before.

She had never felt so secure.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 6: _Nature_

* * *

Hiei found Botan dressed in that strange school uniform, seated atop the Sarayashiki junior high rooftop with the detective. It had been a few days since she recovered and he had admittedly taken to seeing her daily. These little visits served to erase that weak and fragile image of her that had implanted itself into his mind and haunted him at night.

When she had gotten injured, his heart seized in his chest, frozen painfully, as if encased in ice. Panic prickled at his skin, sharp and cutting. Fear seeped into his bones, palpable and true.

Such reactions were not normal in a soul as dark and callous as his, but he did not have the opportunity or the mindset to dwell on it at the time. All that mattered in that moment was ensuring the woman's well-being and seeking out vengeance.

When the dust settled and she was sleeping soundly at the old woman's temple, Hiei realized something startling: he actually cared about the ferry-girl. Though their encounters were few and always fleeting, he had somehow gotten attached to her.

He had come to expect her presence, looking forward to the moment when those laughing eyes locked onto his. He had found a strange satisfaction in knowing that he was the sole reason behind the warm and inviting smiles she sent his way. It was strange an unbecoming of him - he knew that well - but he saw no point in denying himself.

"Yusuke!"

The new voice pulled him from his thoughts and he refocused his attentions to the roof. The detective was being accosted by his nagging woman, pulled away by the ear as she led him back inside of the school. The ferry-girl apparently found amusement in the spectacle, grinning even after Yusuke was gone, and the fire-demon took the opportunity to step out from the shadows, finally revealing himself.

"Hiei!" she greeted, dusting off her uniform as she took a stand. It was clear that she was not expecting to see him, but her excitement soon outweighed everything else. "What brings you all the way out here?"

The fire-demon pulled his hand out of his coat pocket, a single flower gripped tightly in his fist.

"Here, woman."

Botan blinked down at surprise.

"For me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Who else?"

A smile stretched out on her lips as she accepted the flower eagerly.

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He did not think it anything special. A simple, five star flower; white in the center and blue at its tips. It reminded him of her, though, so he decided to present it as a gift. Apparently, it was the right decision. If the gentle way she had taken to stroking the petals was any indication, she was completely enthralled by it.

"I've never seen this type of flower around the city," Botan noted. "They don't grow in this region, do they?"

"I suppose not," he replied through a shrug.

"So you broke probation..." she concluded almost conversationally, not nearly as offended as he thought she would be.

"It's not like it matters-"

"Because you didn't get caught?" she filled in, a knowing smile lifting her features.

He found his own expression easing as he smirked.

"Precisely."

Botan twirled the stalk between her thumb and forefinger, a reflective look in her amethyst eyes.

"I can hardly believe that I've received another gift," she beamed. "I'm amassing quite the collection."

Hiei folded his arms over his chest.

"I hardly think a dying flower counts. It will wither and wilt and in a few days' time it will be nothing. Even you must know that."

"Perhaps, but it will always stay in my heart," she replied, winking at him for good measure.

He looked away with a scoff.

"Don't be dramatic."

"I'm not! I really mean what I say. I'll remember this forever," she said.

Hiei returned his gaze to meet hers slowly. She wasn't being untruthful; the gleam in her eyes and the upward curve of her lips confirmed it.

"You like it that much?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"...Then I suppose there is one more thing I can give to you."

Botan tilted her head at him wordlessly and he looked out towards the direction of the sun.

"Follow me, ferry-girl."

He sprinted off after Botan had mounted her oar, careful to remain at a speed that she could keep up with. He was surprised by the velocity she could attain on that thing, along with the expert way she maneuvered around the skies. He was discovering that the woman possessed many skills and qualities; perhaps he would have noticed it sooner if he did not overlook her so often.

He learned a little bit more about her each day and he was soon realizing that he was only just beginning to scratch the surface of her many mysteries.

She was much more than the ditzy, witless ferry-girl he once thought her to be. She was much more than he could have imagined.

They continued to race past tall buildings and structures, making their way out of the crowded city and moving further and further away from civilization. Eventually Hiei found the park where he first came across the flower. The grass was covered in a seemingly endless sea of blue petals and Botan's eyes widened.

"Oh Hiei..." she breathed out, looking all around her in wonder. "It's beautiful!"

Hiei kept his eyes on her, though, unable to look away.

From the moment he had given her that stolen necklace, things between them had changed forever. She sought him out and he always let her, never once thinking to discourage her or scare her away, and somewhere along the way they had moved from distant allies, to casual acquaintances to something that he could not fully wrap his mind around.

A surge of emotion arose from deep within as he watched her now.

It was warm and light and filling all at once.

He thought that this might be what affection felt like.

And, if he was right, then perhaps it was not such an unpleasant thing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 7: _Free Day!_

* * *

These past few weeks had flown by in a whirlwind of moments and experiences that embedded themselves into Botan's heart, filling the ferry-girl with a joy she did not think she would ever experience.

She glanced at the fire-demon while he was too busy staring up at the full moon.

It was all due to him.

Hiei lit a fire in her heart, awakening feelings that were never meant to be.

Botan wasn't sure when she had fallen for the fire-demon. It could have been the day he let go of his pride and asked her to keep the necklace or maybe it happened when he accepted her meager offering in return. Perhaps it happened during the moments where he revealed the things about himself that she was sure he had never uttered aloud to anyone else before.

Maybe it was the day she had gotten injured: his explosive reaction, his decision to stay by her side while she recovered and his habit of checking in on her every day since then.

Perhaps it wasn't a single moment, but a medley of everything all at once.

In retrospect, it did not really matter when or how, the truth of the matter was that she was crazy about the fire-demon. She liked that he allowed her to spend the quiet moments with him. She was flattered when he actively sought her out without feeling the need to explain himself or make up an excuse. And it touched her heart that he thought to give her a flower, simply because it reminded him of her.

All of these feelings were hard to contain, bubbling up at the surface and threatening to spill out if she wasn't careful. Normally, keeping a secret such as this one would have proven to be quite the dilemma, but this time, Botan did not want to fight her instincts. She didn't want to hide it. She wanted to tell him everything and there was only one surefire way of getting her feelings across.

"Hiei?" she regarded him tentatively.

The fire-demon pulled his sharp eyes away from the darkened sky, meeting her gaze silently.

"There's something I've been meaning to give to you," Botan revealed taking a step closer to him.

Curious red eyes shifted downwards, landing on her oversized kimono sleeves as if he expected her to reach in and pull out the aforementioned offering from there. Little did he know, what she was about to give him could not be held or seen.

"You'll have to close your eyes first, though," she instructed lightly.

Hiei's gaze narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just because," she teased with a wink.

Dark brows furrowed, still not exactly sold on her proposition and Botan had to bite back a knowing smile. It was sort of cute how wary the normally cocky and confident man had become, but she could not dwell on that right now. She would never be able to follow through with her plans if he was going to keep staring at her with those intense, fire-filled eyes.

"Please?" she urged.

Hiei muttered something about how strange she was as he folded his arms over his chest and did as he was told. Botan spared a moment to take in the sight of him, ivory skin smooth and free from all frown lines, mouth resting in a relaxed line. He trusted her enough to let his guard down, to be at ease around her. She only hoped that after tonight, he would still feel the same.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently.

The fire-demon stiffened at first, his body tensing as his arms fell at his sides. Botan had expected him to do something - anything - but his general unresponsiveness did not bode well for the ferry-girl. The moment stretched out and slowed down almost painfully, anxiety setting in and clouding her thoughts with more worries than she could bear.

Perhaps this was too soon; too impulsive. Perhaps Hiei did not feel the same. Perhaps she had made a terrible mistake and ruined everything.

Botan was just about to pull away, when a low growl emitted from his throat and strong arms encircled her waist. Hiei pulled her against him in one smooth motion, his lips parting as he finally responded to the kiss. Inexperienced as she was, she found herself following his lead with ease and melting against the firm muscle of his body as if she belonged there all along. It was almost too good to be true: his natural heat radiating off of him in waves, his earthy scent invading her senses and the pressure of his mouth working against hers. Botan savored the feeling of having him so close, quickly losing herself in the various sensations.

And then Hiei pulled away, releasing his hold on her and forcing her back to reality. Crimson pupils dilated and darkened with want, lips flushed and gaze intense. Botan's heart was pounding in her chest as she held gaze expectantly.

"I don't make a habit out of kissing just anyone," he warned, voice tight with emotion.

"Good," Botan replied. "Because neither do I."

He stared back at her, crimson eyes meeting hers searchingly.

"What are you saying, Botan?"

"I'm saying that I like you," she confessed truthfully. "And I want to give you my heart."

* * *

Hiei could hardly believe his ears. He swallowed thickly, finding his voice again.

"You want... to give me your heart," he repeated slowly.

Botan nodded.

"I do," she maintained. "I know that it will be safe with you, Hiei. I know that I won't have to worry if it's in your hands."

His hands balled into fists at his sides unconsciously. She of all people knew how dangerous he was and what he was capable of. He had killed, maimed and injured with these hands. He had scorched, burned and destroyed with the power at his fingertips. And yet… she trusted him with something as fragile as her heart.

The tension eased from his features, his fists unfurling as the weight of her declaration settled into the cracks in of his stone guard.

Hiei did not know the first thing about relationships built on an emotional foundation. He did not know a single thing about love or affection. But he did know how she made him feel. In all his life, he had never felt as contented, settled and at peace as he did when she was near. His thoughts had begun to stray to her more often than not and he had begun to expect her presence when she was not around.

Their conversations were fluid and easy; the silences that passed between them were comfortable. He had never fallen into such a synergy with anyone before. He had never allowed anyone to get as close to him as she was now.

This newfound development was peculiar on many levels, but the strangest part of all was the fact that he did not want it to end.

He wanted the ferry-girl - in more ways than one - and he had never been the type to deny himself of anything.

There really was only one way to see this thing through.

"I accept," he said finally.

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise, blue brows disappearing behind her bangs.

"Really?"

Hiei almost found it laughable that she was unsure of his answer in the first place. There was no way he could refuse an offer like that.

"Yes, woman," he confirmed. "I accept."

Botan let out an exclamation of joy before launching herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. He was not entirely used to her affectionate ways, but the feeling of her smooth curves against him and her scent so near were not at all unpleasant.

"I don't know the first thing about any of this," he admitted after she had pulled back.

"That's alright," Botan reassured through a soft smile. "This is all new to me, too. We will simply have to figure it out together."

He supposed he could do that much, so he nodded his assent. The thought of journeying into uncharted territory was not as daunting with the ferry-girl at his side.

"Hey," she said lightly, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Does this mean I've got your heart, too?"

The fire-demon had no idea what she could possibly want with a heart as jaded and closed off as his, but as crimson met amethyst, he supposed it did not matter. She wanted him - plain and simple - and that much, he could surely give.

"It's hardly an even trade," Hiei replied. "But if you want it, then it's yours."

* * *

The End

* * *

It's been a pleasure writing for our first ever HB Week. Hope you all enjoyed it to the fullest!


End file.
